legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tenjuro Banno/Kamen Rider Gold Drive
Tenjuro Banno (蛮野 天十郎 Banno Tenjūrō) is the primary antagonist in Kamen Rider Drive. He was a scientist and friend of Krim Steinbelt, and Go and Kiriko Shijima's birth father. He is the one behind the creations of Roidmudes, unique androids that were capable of "evolving" to become more like humans, as well as the instigator of their evil nature. Later, he creates a knockoff of the Drive Driver, dubbed the Banno Driver (バンノドライバー Banno Doraibā) and transforms into Kamen Rider Gold Drive (仮面ライダーゴルドドライブ Kamen Raidā Gorudo Doraibu) or simply called Gold Drive (ゴルドドライブ Gorudo Doraibu) by himself. Banno as a human is viewed in flashbacks as a cruel, sadistic man whose constant failures to advance or complete his Roidmude research drove him to insanity. He was also petty as during one of his experiments on his sentient androids, he made one into the likeness of a billionaire who refused to invest in his research to enact his fantasies of torturing him. He also displayed narcissistic tendencies, as he believed anyone who did not understand his supposed genius were beneath him and enjoyed making those kinds of people suffer. To him, the concept of familial love is a foreign notion. He never viewed the members of his family as anything more than research subjects. As an A.I., Banno is more cold and manipulative but retains some of his human traits such as his sadism and his desire to further his scientific goals, as well as his insanity. He also is abusive and manipulative to his Roidmudes, seeing them as nothing but expendable pawns towards his ultimate goal of recreating the Global Freeze. One example of this is him tricking Medic into letting him help her with her Super-Evolution. He then secretly installed some kind of a trojan program when she evolved which wiped her A.I. and memories rendering her a broken, mindless puppet who obeyed his every command. Narcissistic and arrogant, Banno is completely convinced of his own genius and is motivated by his god complex and desire to control everything. Despite boasting the glories of his own intellect, most of Banno's greatest works of self-proclaimed genius are ripoffs of the products of Krim's genius, such as the Roidmudes' Core Driviars, the mind uploading technology he used to preserve himself as an AI, and the Banno Driver being reverse-engineered from the Drive Driver. The extent of this shamelessness is best shown in how he plagiarizes not just Krim's work, but Krim himself, via having Roidmude 004 copy Krim's data in order to use the latter's own scientific genius to complete the Sigma Circular. Banno, despite being cruel and sadistic, fears his existence ending, screaming for Go to not destroy him after being defeated by the latter. Before his final moments, his ego showed by frantically claiming to Go that by destroying his consciousness he would "rob the world of its greatest scientific mind" and begged his son not to kill him. Unfortunately for him, Go was more determined in destroying him after all the pain and death he had caused, swinging down the Shingou-Ax and smashing the Banno Driver. The last thing the demented scientist ever did was scream in fear and pain at his own impending death before he was finally destroyed. Category:Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Father of Hero Category:Sadists Category:Torturers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Characters that hail from the Kamen Rider Universe Category:Characters hated by Officer Candy Apple Category:Mad Scientist Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Great New Empire Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Big Bads Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Masakazu Morita Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters hated by Luigi777